The present disclosure relates generally to paperboard containers, and more particularly to enhanced strength partitioned containers. Existing divider systems are primarily configured for providing internal dividers within the box container perimeter. The dividers may be formed of interlocking sheets. The interlocking sheets commonly comprise interior divided cells, and perimeter cells that are open around the perimeter of the divider. Alternatively, interlocking divider partitions do not delineate a complete perimeter cell, but provide for an abbreviated perimeter cell that functions as an air cell around the perimeter of the divider.
These perimeter air cells result in a waste of a significant portion of the box container volume, and add weight to the divider system that does not provide for additional item cells. In addition, heavy items carried in the interior cells may shift and collapse the perimeter air cells, allowing additional shifting of the contents of the box container. Shifting can cause impact damage or lead to the collapse of a stack of box containers.
As box containers are frequently stacked and subjected to exterior forces during shipment and handling, a high level of structural strength is desired to withstand stacking and rough handling. Further, many of these containers have partition sections that divide the interior of the box container but provide little to no structural strength.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that alternatives to the interlocking divider systems known in the art that result in greater stacking strength and resistance to rough handling would improve efficiency in the shipping and manufacturing industries.